


The "Rivalry"

by Reinedelenfer



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Exy (All For The Game), Band Fic, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reinedelenfer/pseuds/Reinedelenfer
Summary: Until when this secret will remain confidential is the biggest doubt they have. Perhaps they may not be as careful as they expected or end up being too careful.
Relationships: Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. 
> 
> First, I wanted to tell everyone that English is not my mother tongue. So please excuse me for the probable mistakes that will appear. I'm really sorry. 
> 
> Second, it's my first time posting something here, if anything bothers you, feel free to talk to me. 
> 
> I hope you like it. 
> 
> That's it. 
> 
> :)

The _Foxes_ band consists of five members. They are: Dan Wilds (songwriter, lead singer and bassist), Allison Reynolds (guitarist), Seth Gordon (keyboardist), Matt Boyd (drummer) and Neil Josten (backing vocals, guitarist and songwriter).

The band _Monsters_ also consists of five members. They are: Kevin Day (lead singer and guitarist), Aaron Minyard (bassist), Nicky Hemmick (backing vocals and keyboardist), Renee Walker (songwriter and guitarist) and Andrew Minyard (ex-vocalist, songwriter and drummer).

The number of members is not the only thing they have in common. The other thing they have in common is the famous rivalry between them.

The two bands are always involved in controversies. Like when Dan Wilds had a little date with Kevin Day at a local coffee shop, which ended with an incident. In which, folks claim they saw Miss Wilds pouring her coffee over Mr. Day. This ended up causing an intrigue among fans, and from this " _little incident_ " was born the hashtag " _#toDAYiWantAMacchiato_ ". Or when Allison Reynolds crashed her car into Aaron Minyard's car during the exit of an event. Where the two bands, and several other bands were present. This " _inconvenience_ " (words spoken by Miss Reynolds), cost them both dearly. Not only for the vehicles (a Porsche 911 Carrera pink and a red BMW i8) that cost between 100 and 140 thousand dollars, but also because this " _inconvenience_ " ended up stopping in court ( _SPOILER_ : Miss Reynolds had to pay for the repair of Mr. Minyard's vehicle, since all the evidence pointed for her). Or, like the day Nick Hemmick managed to annoy Matt Boyd during a " _joint_ _show_ " at a year-end event, which prompted Mr. Boyd to insult and question Mr. Hemmick's attitude in front of thousands of fans from both bands.

Despite all these controversies and judicial and non-judicial intrigues, there is a small secret that few have knowledge of. Frankly, only three people are aware of the content of this secret. Being two of those involved, the secret itself.

These people are Renee Walker, Andrew Minyard and Neil Josten.

Until when this secret will remain in confidence is the biggest doubt the three have. Maybe they can't be as careful as they expected, or end up being too careful.


	2. January 19th.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter how much time goes by, they're coming home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!   
> That chapter was kind of a " '-' ". But in the future we will have strong emotions, or so I hope hehe.   
> Making it clear that english is not my mother tongue, so please forgive me for the likely mistakes.   
> If something bothers you, feel free to talk to me.   
> I hope you like it.   
> That 's it!   
> :)

**_Foxes' two-year celebration show._ **

"And that was the Foxes." Dan spoke, a proud smile on his lips. "I hope to see you again soon!" She screamed, waving.

The spotlight gradually went out, as the crowd roared in farewell. Neil watched his friends leave the stage. Dan holding hands with Matt, and Allison just behind, smiling in a presumptuous manner. Seth was not present, he had caught a cold, and was left on a command to rest and only came back when he was sure he was feeling better. Slowly Neil turned his attention to the audience, smiling as he approached the microphone.

"Hi." He spoke, the voice a little hoarse by the use.

The spotlight suddenly flashed again. In front of him the fans reacted in different ways, but everyone was surprised that Neil was still there.

"Well, it's stupid. But do you know what day it is today?" He received a chorus of " _yes_ " mixed with screams and whistles in response. He said, "Great!" A muffled laugh escaped by his lips. "Before I really leave the stage, and let you finally come home. I wanted to sing a new song, which I composed thinking of someone really very special to me." He swallowed it dry. "Anyway, let's go."

As soon as he played the first notes the audience exploded into shouts and whistles. A satisfied smile arose on his lips, he let the music carry him.

" _You're the only one who knows my demons. Only your eyes have seen my skeletons._ " He traveled for his memories, coming home. " _Wearing all my scars for you, to feel now. Smoothing them over with your loving hands._ " Sweat flowed through his body. " _Oh, ah, ah, ah._ " A few strands of his hair, stuck to his face. "' _Cause there are no secrets that I keep from you, uh, uh._ " A knot formed in his throat, his voice embargoed. " _No, no, no, no_." Feeling the eyes burn by the accumulation of tears. " _And there are no lies upon my tongue._ " He closed his eyes. " _For you I am naked. There's nothing to hide inside the dark. My ego is wasted, as I let you open up my heart._ "

And at that moment something warm slid down his cheek, he opened his eyes again finding the audience petrified. Then more shouts and whistles of encouragement reached his ears, Neil can't help but smile through the tears.

He played as if he had nothing to lose, and deep down the crowd kept roaring fiercely. At no point did his smile disave, not even when the music stopped and he left the stage to find his friends staring at him with curious expressions. Neil ignored everyone, he would come home. No matter how much time passed, he'd be back, he wasn't running anymore. The key hanging by the chain around his neck was a sign, an anchor, a promise. Your smile has become bigger.

**_Third Monster Tour Show._ **

Andrew walked to Renee while Kevin said goodbye to the audience. When Renee noticed her presence she smiled kindly.

He pointed to the guitar she was still holding, and then pointed to himself.

Renee's smile faltered, her eyes widened with surprise. Her expression softened as she passed the guitar to him. Andrew could feel the looks of his cousin and his brother over him. He slammed two fingers into the temple in the form of a sarcastic salute and walked to Kevin's forgotten microphone. As soon as he stopped in front of the microphone the audience went into combustion, behind him he could hear the whispers of his colleagues. He ignored everyone.

"Junkie." He whispered.

The audience immediately shut up, looking directly at him. He took a deep breath, counting to ten in German. And then he started playing. Remembering those damn blue eyes and that smart mouth, remembering night trips that didn't lead anywhere, words that never needed to be said.

" _You don't have to say I love you to say I love you._ " He closed his eyes. " _Forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons._ " His heart rate increased, it was like being feet away from the ground. " _We've been making shades of purple out of red and blue._ " The roar of the crowd made his bones tremble. " _Sickeningly sweet like honey, don't need money._ " Sweat was running down his neck. " _All I need is you._ " As soon as he opened his eyes, the lights almost blinded him. " _All I need is you, you._ "

He didn't realize he was smiling, but he didn't care. He was panting and sweaty. As soon as he stopped touching, the crowd shouted and applauded. And it was at that moment that Andrew knew he would come back, that he would be home again. Wasting cigarettes and ice cream.

He didn't say goodbye to the audience, he walked off stage ignoring everyone. A voice in his head whispered "home'', and he did nothing to stop the smile that remained on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs that were used are:   
> Naked - Jaymes Young   
> for him. - Troye Sivan 
> 
> I accept suggestions from open arms.   
> ;)


	3. Complicated Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cake that was never baked, complicated reunions, a fight in the airport bathroom. And a vigorous gossip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I had fun writing this chapter, and I hope you guys have fun reading.  
> Reinforcing the fact that english is not my mother tongue. So i'm sorry for the likely mistakes.  
> If something bothers you, feel free to talk to me.  
> I hope you like it.  
> That's it!  
> :)

_**February 9th.** _

_**Neil's apartment.** _

"You know, I think the flour should stay in the cake pan." Neil took his eyes off the cake dough he was banging to face Andrew's face from the laptop screen. 

"And I think emo fashion stopped being popular in the two thousand." He smiled. 

"And from what source was this fact taken away? Allison Reynolds?" Andrew asked. 

Other people wouldn't notice the fun behind the blank mask on Andrew's face, but Neil had known him for years, he had learned and decorated every detail of his supposed " _husband for convenience_ ". The video calls were a relief, but it seemed like something was always missing, and Neil knew what was missing. 

"Do you intend to bake this cake today?" He was plucked from his thoughts. "Stop it." 

"If I stop, the cake won't be ready today." Neil smiled maliciously. 

Andrew sighed, whispering something like " _stupid mouth_ ".

"You think too much." Andrew said. "I can hear your thoughts." 

"What? Do you now have telepathy? What will be your next revelation, that you shine in the sun?" Neil pretends to be surprised. "That would explain a lot of things, actually." 

"Did you watch Twilight?" Andrew asked slightly shocked. 

"All five movies." Neil answered with a shit-eating smile on his face. 

"Neil Abram Josten just quoted something from pop culture, and the world is still standing." Andrew said using a forced tone of surprise. "I think I'm hearing the trumpets of the apocalypse." Andrew crosses his arms over his chest. "Shameful, stop making these bizarre quotes and comparisons." 

Neil laughs. The cake was forgotten. 

"Come on." He says. "You literally quoted Pride and Prejudice on our honeymoon. Also, I'm sure you've watched Twilight." 

"You think so little about me, Josten." Andrew put his hand on his chest pretending to be offended. Neil stared at him with an arched eyebrow. "I read the books. I'm intellectual." 

Neil snorted. 

"Stupid." He grunted.

"I know you are." Andrew said. "Now go back to work on your cake." 

_**February 14th.** _

_**Hotel.** _

Andrew was lying on the bed of the hotel room the Monsters had stayed in, his hand keeping his cell phone close to his ear, as he listened to Neil ramble about his day. 

" _I would buy you a card._ " Neil's voice was on the other end of the line. " _And I'd even write a poem, but I wouldn't make it in time. So when we're together again, I'll buy you all the candy you want._ " 

"And what would you gain from it?" Andrew asks. Trying, and failing, to ignore the warm feeling that sat on his chest. 

" _I don't know._ " There was a pause. " _What do you have to offer me, Drew?_ " If Andrew closed his eyes, he could see the mischief smile on Neil's lips. 

"Let you stay alive." 

Neil laughs. 

A comfortable silence fell upon them. 

" _Drew._ " 

Andrew mumbles. 

" _You are my fire. The one desire. Believe when I say. I want it that way._ " Neil sang. 

"If you continue, I'll hang up." Andrew said, in a clear threat. But still, Neil went on. 

" _But we are two worlds apart. Can't reach to your heart. When you say. That I want it that way-_ " Andrew hung up.

A few seconds passed before the phone rang again. He answered with a sigh of suffering. 

" _Tell me why. Ain't nothin' but a heartache. Tell me why-_ " And Andrew hung up again.

And well, if Neil kept texting the lyrics of the song, and if the last message was Andrew's, and the last message was written " _'Cause I want it that way_ ". No one could know. 

_**February 24th.** _

_**Airport.** _

The Foxes were going on a tour while the Monsters were returning from a tour. They were at the same airport, but they would take different directions. Neil knew this for the privilege of being married to the drummer of his rival band, and also because some information was leaked by some " _obsessed weirdos_ ", as Allison kindly called the paparazzi. 

Neil walked away from his friends, warning him that he was going to the bathroom to prevent his friends from panicking when they couldn't find him. 

He was washing his face when he heard the door open, he didn't care who it was. The person grabbed him by the hood of his sweatshirt, pulling him back. As soon as he found the hazel eyes, his guard lowered. 

"Yes or no?" The blonde asked. 

They had passed the ask phase, but it had been months since they saw each other in person. 

"Yes." He said, a smile popped up on his lips. 

The blonde pulled him close by the collar of his sweatshirt. The lips find themselves desperate, frantic. Neil kept his hands to himself, he didn't want to cross Andrew's boundaries. He felt more than he saw his body being pushed against the wall, there was no room for kindness, only for blind need. Andrew held one of his wrists and led up to his shoulder. 

"Here." He spoke, his breath tickling the redhead's lips. 

Neil approached again, and then there was the noise of the door being opened. He was hit by a sudden wave of panic, and without thinking hit his head against Andrew's. The blonde moved away cursing. 

"Neil!" Matt's voice. "Are you all right, man?" 

He found the face of the friend who was staring at Andrew. 

"What's the matter?" Matt asked, with his eyes fixed on the blonde, which was slightly bent and breathless. 

"Your little friend's mouth." Andrew replied. 

Neil bit his lower lip to contain the laughter. His forehead throbbing, he was slightly sorry for the headbutt. 

"Listen to-" Matt was interrupted by the door being opened again. 

"What the fuck, Andrew. We're going to be late." Kevin Day looked one by one, before fixing his gaze on Neil. 

"That brat." Kevin muttered. 

"Hello, Kevin!" Neil spoke smiling. "I'm also very happy to see you." 

Andrew snorted, which in _Andrew Minyard's Dictionary of Emotions_ was a laugh. 

"You're a little shit-" and he was interrupted by Matt's fist. 

Then chaos reigned. 

And that's how the bathroom turned into a fighting ring. They only stopped when three security guards came in and gave orders so they wouldn't move. In the end the four were handcuffed, with some bruises snaking his face and some cuts on the joints of his hands, nothing too excessive 

When the bathroom door was opened, there were dozens of paparazzi waiting with their cameras. They were taken by security to a room, where they spent hours trapped inside and ended up missing flights, and having to postpone the tour. Finally, when they were released, before they left in opposite directions, Neil winked at Andrew who just rolled his eyes, the corners of his lips slightly bent upwards. 

Dan and Allison faced Neil and Matt for a few seconds before starting with the interrogation. Neil didn't care to reply by letting Matt describe the little incident. Seth was a little disappointed not to have participated in the fight, but recovered quickly when Matt described the punch he threw at Kevin. 

Allison looked at Neil with a knowledgeable smile as he frowned in confusion. Allison snorted softly, turning her attention to Matt.  Neil shook his head.

The magazines and gossip programs would have an interesting subject to discuss tomorrow. Neil could already imagine the headlines. He laughed internally. 

His head was still throbbing, so he made a mental note of later asking Andrew how his head was. 

Their reunion wasn't very normal, but it wasn't something surprising anyway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I faithfully believe that Pride and Prejudice is one of Andrew's favorite books. 
> 
> The song used was:  
> I Want It That Way - Backstreet Boys
> 
> I accept suggestions from open arms.  
> ;)


	4. Bad choices, good bets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They miss each other, but they can't admit it out loud. And it looks like Neil isn't as good at making choices as he admits to being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!   
> I added some details from the last chapter here.   
> It's a mess of pov's, but mostly Andrew.   
> There are appearances of other characters here.   
> Again reinforcing the fact that English is not my mother tongue. So i'm sorry for the mistakes.   
> If something bothers you, feel free to talk to me.   
> I hope you like it.   
> That's it!   
> :)

_**February 24th.** _

_**A few hours after the bathroom incident.** _

Neil was sitting on the bed of the makeshift motel the Foxes had to stay in, thanks to the bathroom episode. The motel was not the best, but it was also not so horrible, he has certainly been in worse places. The sun was beginning to set, some beams of light entered through the curtain ajar. 

He had taken a bath and dressed in more comfortable clothes. His head was still throbbing thoroughly. He searched for his cell phone, and typed it quickly. 

_**N** **:** How's your head? _

__

The answer came a few seconds later. 

_**A:**_ _As if she had been hit by another head._

__

Neil felt a little sorry. The guilt creeping into your chest. 

_**N:**_ _Sorry, I panicked._

The answer took a while to arrive. 

_**A:** Idiot.  _

_**A:** You?  _

Neil frowned in confusion. 

_**N:** Me? _

**_A:_** _Jesus. How are you doing?_

He was sure Andrew was turning his eyes as he typed. Neil can't help but smile. 

_**N:** Oh, right. I'm fine, like I hit my head another head and then got involved in a fight in the airport bathroom. _

_**A:**_ _Acceptable._

He knew Andrew was probably having fun with the situation. 

_**N:** I was thinking.  _

__

_**A:** Wow, the blow was strong.  _

Neil laughed softly. He felt warm again, the guilt being masked by a bigger, warmer feeling. 

_**N:** Oh, fuck you! As I was trying to say, the bathroom is a terrible place to be in an apocalypse.  _

__

_**A:** Your point?  _

__

And so the two spent hours talking about different topics, they went from apocalypse, to an alien invasion, a random film that one of them watched earlier, about how cool it would be to be able to have cats, like fruit cake wasn't that bad (something Andrew vehemently disagrees with), about a new song neil was composing and other subjects as peculiar as their relationship. 

The sun had long been replaced by the night, the room was totally dark, other than the low light of the sign that entered through the window and the brightness of Neil's mobile screen. 

_**N:** Drew. _

_**A:** ? _

Neil hesitated for a moment, then took a deep breath and went back to typing. 

_**N:**_ _When are we going to see each other again?_

The answer took longer than normal, Neil swallowed dry. The index finger tapping eagerly on the cell phone screen. 

_**A:** Soon. _

_**N:** Right. _

The conversation continued, until the moment Neil fell asleep. The phone was still in your hands. 

A few miles away, you could find Andrew in the parking lot of a decrepit motel, a cigarette on his lips and his cell phone in his hand. While he faced the last message he sent and how it had not been answered, because Neil had probably fallen asleep. And that certainly, at some point, when Neil woke up, he would receive an apology and an explanation, which he would respond to with his usual " _idiot_ ". So before Andrew put out his cigarette and he left for his room. He sent one last message. 

_**A:** Soon, junkie.  _

_**A:** Don't run._

_**News of february 25th.** _

_** FOXES VS MONSTERS: BAND RIVALRY WINS A NEW LEVEL!** _

_After days of no controversy involving both bands. They came back with everything!_

_ For those who are coming now, I advise reading our old stories about the rivalry between the Foxes and the Monsters.  _

_ The last "fight" the bands had was in January, it was not really a scandal, many described it as just a mockery. A mockery uttered, surprisingly, by none other than Andrew Minyard. When asked about the Foxes' 2-year show, which coincidentally was the same day as the Monsters show, the former singer said, "People paid to see the Foxes show, not Josten's emotional theater. If he wanted to make a scene, he should leave the Foxes and become an actor." As soon as the words came to Neil Josten, the young man did not let the comment go unnoticed. He responded on his Twitter, tagging the former lead singer of the band Monsters: "@a.minyard  _ _ maybe I try to become an actor, it's an excellent suggestion, thank you, dear ;) ! So, I'm sorry, but I can't help but wonder what it was like to feel taller in those boots with platform heels, they gave you a few extra inches, did they? And they make you a little more punk, like, those skulls on the buckle strips. If you were wearing a black leather jacket, I'd probably mistake you for a lost member of some biker gang." Other members joined the wave:  _

_ Andrew: "@njos10 stop obsessing over my boots."  _

_ Nicky: "@njos10 why you so obsessed with him? BOY, I WANNA KNOW!  _

_ Matt: "@niickys you know the @a.minyard quoted Neil first right?  _

_ Allison: "@a.minyard _ _ why you so obsessed with him?  _

_ Neil: "@a.minyard  _ _ boy, I wanna know."  _

_ The trials continued for some time.  _

_ Some fans even believed they were finally getting along, but yesterday crushed fans' hopes of a reconciliation.  _

_ Yesterday February 24th, Andrew Minyard, Kevin Day, Neil Josten and Matt Boyd. Have been removed from the airport bathroom in handcuffs and followed by security after a fight. None of those involved explained what started the fight. Despite the scandal made by some paparazzi and fans, the boys had only minor injuries. Things seemed settled when the four young men left the airport. No members of the bands have spoken, it seems, a truce has been fought, at least for a few days.  _

_ So, I think it's right to say, to prepare your hearts for the next scandal. Because I feel like things are about to burn!  _

**_March 3rd._ **

**_Andrew's apartment._ **

It had already passed six days after the famous " _fight_ " that had taken place between the Monsters and the Foxes in the airport bathroom. But the media had not yet overcome, which was a real annoyance. Well, the media wasn't that hard to deflect, but Kevin Day, it was a completely different story. 

You see, the media is not still in the middle of the living room of Andrew's apartment, with his arms crossed over his chest. Making the same speech he tried to make over the phone, but it always ended with Andrew hanging up on Kevin in the face. Then the bastard came to his apartment because he was determined to make his speech and wouldn't give up so easily. Not even when Andrew dumps half a pack of m&m's into his mouth and chews with his mouth open, making sure it's as noisy as possible. 

Kevin is impassive, his lips contract in a frown, but he soon recovers. Andrew sighs internally. 

"Speak." He speaks, making a gesture with his hand to the other to begin. 

“That brat is a problem.” Kevin speaks. 

_Oh_. 

Andrew raises an eyebrow at him, for a moment he really wants to laugh. Which should be worrisome. 

"Did you come here to complain about Josten?" He asks, throwing the rest of the m&m's in his mouth. 

He sees Kevin crack down on a complaint that's probably about the way Andrew feeds. 

"He's always pulling the shit on us." 

"I'm sorry. But wasn't it because of you and Gordon that this famous rivalry was born?" Andrew questions, he's having fun. 

Kevin looks away while biting your lower lip. After a few seconds he lets out a frustrated sigh and throws himself into the armchair. 

"It was more Gordon's fault than mine." Kevin says, using the same argument for the twentieth time. "He was an idiot." 

"And the way to deal with an idiot is to be even more of an idiot. Right?" Andrew asks, Kevin has a frown of discontent on his face. 

"Fuck you." He says, his eyes fixed on the wall avoiding Andrew. 

"You know" Andrew begins. "I really think you and Josten would get along very well. Both brats." 

Kevin finally faces Andrew, putting all the contempt he can into just one glance. 

"Really?" Kevin asks. "Now you're funny? Now you make jokes?" 

Andrew shrugs. 

"I've always been funny, you just have a shitty sense of humor." Kevin lets out an offended noise. "Now that you are in my apartment and overcame your crisis. Pay for the dinner I ordered." 

"Argh!" Kevin runs his hand through his hair. "I hate you." 

"Flattered." 

**_March 8th._ **

**_Local snack bar._ **

He entered the establishment a minute late to find Renee. The place was still the same as the last time he was here. The tables scattered around the place were empty, other than three tables that were occupied, in one of them there was an elderly couple, on the table next to the elderly there was a girl with a face buried in a book and finally in the corner of the cafeteria was Renee. Short, platinum hair and pastel-colored tips. She was reading something while she was moving on her necklace. 

Andrew walked up to her, when he was a few steps away, she raised her eyes and smiled at him. Andrew gave a little nod of recognition with his head. 

When he sat Down Renee called the waitress. She ordered a juice and a sandwich, Andrew ordered the sweetest drink they had on the menu and to balance, he also ordered a sandwich. 

Their conversation began with Renee asking how he was, and then went to the lyrics of a new song Renee was working on and then they discussed ways to survive the end of the world or how the end of the world would happen. 

The waitress brought her orders and then left with a professional smile on her face. 

Andrew tore off pieces of his sandwich before eating. Renee looked at him with amusement, he rolled his eyes at her. 

"So" Renee started after sipping your juice. "How's Neil?" 

"He says he's fine." Andrew responds by taking a sip of his own drink. "But he's always fine." Andrew speaks ironically. 

Renee laughs softly. 

"And when will he come to visit you?" She asks. 

Andrew raises an eyebrow at her. 

"Why this sudden interest?" He asks. "Are you hiding something, Walker?" 

Renee smiled. 

"No." She said.

Andrew snorts, she's hiding something, but he's not going to push her. And since he's feeling generous today, Andrew answers her. 

"Soon." He stares into Renee's eyes. "He'll be here soon." 

She nods. 

They finish their snacks in a comfortable silence. So they pay and walk quietly to the door. They say goodbye and part, each going to their respective apartments, as usual. 

Andrew takes his cell phone out of his pocket and types a quick message. 

_**A:** Soon. _

_**N:** Soon. _

He didn't expect the answer to arrive so fast. He felt a warm feeling cover his body, only this time he didn't try to push down. 

"Soon." Andrew whispered. 

_**March 17** _

_**Andrew's apartment.** _

"This game is so ridiculous." Neil told where he was sitting on Andrew's lap. He had arrived on his way yesterday morning. They spent yesterday snuggled up in bed, getting up just to fulfill their needs. 

Andrew looked quickly at the redhead. The hair, as usual, was a mess, he was wearing Andrew's gray sweatshirt, a black sports shorts and overly orange socks. None a bit like one of the Foxes band members. 

"Looking." Neil spoke, without misdeming his eyes from the television. 

Andrew rolled his eyes, turning his attention to the game. The only sound, being that of television, until Neil opens his mouth again. 

"Why the hell would I want to make decisions for a fictional character when I can't even make decisions for myself." 

"That's why you're not playing." Andrew says. "It's still surprising that your choices have kept you alive." 

Neil lets out a kind of offended noise, and turns to face Andrew. 

"What do you mean?" He asks. "Are you saying I don't know how to make good choices?" 

Andrew pauses the game to stare at Neil's blue eyes. The scars on his cheek are more visible without all the makeup he wears on his shows. 

"I'm not saying anything, I'm just pointing out a fact." 

"Well, you shouldn't point out "the facts"" Neil spoke by making quotes with his hands. "About my decisions, when by my decision, I married you." 

"First." Andrew lifts a finger. "Fuck you." He lifts one more finger. "Second, the wedding, had the decision of both involved" 

Neil snorts. 

"How about we make a bet?" Neil asks, arms crossed over his chest. 

Andrew raises an eyebrow at him. Neil decides that this means for him to formulate better. 

"If I make the wrong decision and die in the game." He ponders for a moment before continuing. "I perform _Hot N Cold_ on the foxes' next show." 

" _Bad Romance_." Andrew says. "With all that a performance is entitled." 

"All right." Neil nods, a malicious smile popped up on his lips. "Now if you lose, you'll have to perform _Dark Horse_ with everything a performance is entitled to." 

"What's the story behind this new obsession with Katy Perry?" Andrew asks. 

"Allison bet a hundred dollars that I couldn't memorize the lyrics of the songs in thirty-two hours." Your smile widens. "I got a hundred dollars richer." 

Andrew sighs. 

"All right." He says. "It's staked." 

Neil's eyebrows come together, he squeezes his lips in a thin line. 

"You really have so little faith in me." 

"Or you're being very confident." Andrew says, the fun visible in his tone of voice. 

Neil sends a soft smile to him. 

"We have to seal the bet, how about a kiss? Yes or no?" He asks. 

Andrew sighs dramatically. 

"Yes." He answers. 

Neil approaches his face, until he is in the distance of a hair from Andrew's face, where he could count the eyelashes, and freckles that paint his nose if he so wished. The kiss is just a quick seal of the lips. They slowly move away, Andrew passes control to Neil. 

It took longer than expected, but in the end Neil made the wrong choice, which eventually led to the character's death. 

"What?" He was slightly disoriented. "It's not possible." 

He gave control to Andrew. Andrew struggled with the smile that threatened to appear, then put control over the coffee table and turned to Neil. 

Neil, who was definitely pouting. 

"So" Andrew started. " _Rome, roma-ma_?" 

Neil laughed softly. 

" _Gaga, ooh-la-la_." He sang in response as he approached Andrew's face, stopping just inches away. 

Andrew nodded. 

The first lip pressure was gentle, Andrew slid his hands into Neil's hair and brought him to a better angle. The kiss became increasingly chaotic, desperate, a confusion of teeth and tongue. They drifted away panting and flushed, Neil supported his forehead against Andrew's. 

"No concussion today?" Andrew asked. 

"It wasn't that bad." Neil spoke softly. 

"Compared to Boyd's punches." 

"Kevin's punches weren't that surprising either." Neil said. 

Andrew snorted a kind of laugh. 

Neil kissed the tip of Andrew's nose. 

"653%" The blonde grumbled. 

Neil can't help but laugh. 

Things were going really well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter we will have Neil Josten performing Bad Romance, with all that a performance has the right to have. 
> 
> I accept suggestions from open arms.   
> ;)


End file.
